A process for removing pollutants from flue gas by the addition of an absorbent thereto is described in European Patent 0 228 111 and in DE-A-3 701 527. In the process in accordance with the European patent the exhaust gas is mixed with a calcium-containing absorbent to bind sulfur oxides. In accordance with DE-A-3 701 527, NH.sub.3 and a denitrating catalyst, which contains, inter alia, FeSO.sub.4 on a carrier, are distributed in the exhaust gas in order to reduce NO.sub.x (nitrogen oxides).